


Pointed Ears

by Chaos_of_the_valkyries



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), All characters 18 and up, Amity Blight - Freeform, Amitys ears are sensitive, Blushing Amity Blight, Cuddling, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lumity, Luz Noceda - Freeform, Luz is a tease, The Owl House - Freeform, They arent minors thatd be weird, fluffy but also a lil spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_of_the_valkyries/pseuds/Chaos_of_the_valkyries
Summary: Luz looks down at her girlfriend curled into her side, Amity was immersed in the human film that they had put on to drown out the rainstorm outside, thats when Luz noticed the pointed ear peaking our from behind her green hair and just couldn't help herself.Basically Luz discovers Amity's ear's are way more sensitive than she thought... and she takes advantage of that.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Beta Amity Blight x Beta Luz Noceda, Lumity - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	Pointed Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic on AO3 and I hope Im doing everything right lol. So this is about beta versions of Luz and Amity so they are not minors, I would feel weird if they were and I had to write about them kissing XD. Anyways here we go...

The thunder outside crackled and turned the sky purple, that was a major shock to Luz the first time she saw it, almost as much as the literal boiling rain. At the time she was laying on her new, well new to her, bed when the entire room flashes in a bright colorful strobe. Her first thought was that the house was under attack from some weird purple spell and immediately went into fight mode, grabbing whatever was closest to her. She later learned that it was in fact just a bad lightning storm and learned to love the purple bolts that flew across the sky at an alarming speed. But now as the purple flashes outside the windows she feels more comfortable than she ever has. Luz looks down to her girlfriend curled into her side, her breath causing the giant blue blanket they were cocooned under to rise and fall gently. She feels a smile tug at her lips seeing Amity watching so intently, of course she would like Twilight, it's full of edgy teens and weird love triangles, it's right up Amity's alley. So when Eda had found it in her trash heap Luz immediately "stole" it and hid it in her room, along with the TV and movie player. So here they were, Amity was mostly quiet throughout the film except for snide comments like, things like "why doesn't he just eat her? It would solve all of his problems" only to get eye-rolls or chuckles from Luz. Luz looks at her again, the brown roots of her hair mixing in with the green and Luz cant help but smile, tracing the curves of her face and gently reaches to run her fingers through her girlfriends wild hair. There was a time Amity would have pulled away and rejected any physical contact from Luz, but they've grown past it and contact is something that Luz cherishes every chance she gets. She runs her hand through the top of her hair to the back of her neck, and Amity practically melts into her. That is, until Luz pushes aside the hair covering Amity's pointed ear, she looks at Amity who seems unfazed by the movement, thinking nothing of it. She leans in as much as she could without disturbing her girlfriend, for the first time really observing the ear up close, its odd but incredibly interesting to look at, all of the piercings she collected over the years. Luz carefully lifts a finger and gently slides it up Amity's ear, from the bottom slowly running it up towards the point. She feels Amity's entire body tense up at once, almost as if someone had zapped her with a lightning spell or something. Amity lets out a strangled noise and the blanket goes flying onto Luz's face as Amity kicks and flounders trying to get away from the touch. It takes Luz a second to compose herself after being thrust into darkness and swiftly kicked in the shin. "What the hell Ami-..." Luz groans tearing off the blanket, her twinge of anger at her shin being absolutely destroyed by Amity's kick completely gone when she see Amity's face beet red. Amity is sitting back on her knees, her shoulders scrunched up to her head, hands covering her ears, face just full of panic. Luz raises an eyebrow, pushing her hair out of her face, trying to tone down the static from the blanket and asks "what was that?". '

"Wha- Nothing! That was nothing! Just thought I felt a bug or something crawl on me..." Amity manages to reel in her panic, more-so towards the end of the sentence and feigns nonchalance. She relaxes her shoulders and runs her hands through her hair before looking at Luz "Uh-huh" Luz says tilting her head back slightly, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. Movie completely forgotten Luz slowly crawls her way over to Amity, Amity's eyes widen the closer Luz gets, her hidden panic creeping its way onto her face. "I think that somethings up with your ears" Luz smirks, leaning close to Amity's face, grinning at the way Amity slams her hands over her reddening ears.

"I have no idea what you mean" Amity said raising her chin in defiance, yet still not uncovering her ears, her Blight stubbornness really making an appearance. Luz leans in close, squinting her eyes, challenging Amity.

"Then you'll have no problem letting me see your ears then?" Luz runs her hands slowly up from Amity's legs up to her wrists before gently trying to pull them away. Of course knowing Amity, it would never be that easy. Amity proves that theory correct as she quickly grabs Luz's hands (damn those quick grabbers) and pushes her backwards onto the bed before squirming to get away. "Oh no, you're not getting out of this that easy Blight" Luz pounces off the bed standing facing Amity, both staring at the other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Amity raises her hand, a small flame coming out of it. "Ah ah ah no magic now Blight, thats cheating" Luz's voice is sultry and deeper than usual and it totally throws Amity off, the flame dwindling and disappearing. Luz takes this as her opportunity, she grabs Amity by the waist and wrestles her onto the bed, finally getting the advantage and grabbing both Amity's wrists. She pins them above her head, Amity's legs wiggle, "always so stubborn" Luz says with a grunt, struggling to pin Amity's legs under hers. Finally Amity stops her fighting, a defiant look on her face that was just so...Amity. "Gonna' let me see those ears now?" Luz sing songs like, her triumphant smirk drops as she looks down at her girlfriend who has an odd look on her face. Amity blushes and turns her head to the side slightly, never fully accepting defeat. Luz sees her opportunity and gently leans in and just barely kisses Amity's ear, her body tenses once again and a tiny groan slips from her lips. Luz freezes. "Wait." Luz says releasing her arms and sitting back onto her knees, allowing Amity to sit up, with Luz now straddling her. "It doesn't hurt right? Like I'm not causing you intense pain when I touch them right? I don't know that much about witch anatomy and I didn't even think the reason you don't want me touching them is because it hurts you." Luz suddenly begins to regret the whole ordeal. Panic set in and Luz felt incredibly guilty about pushing the boundaries, something she actively tries not to do anymore.

"No! no, it doesn't hurt its just that... they are sensitive, but not in like a painful way.. like in a..." Amity is looking anywhere but at Luz, the ceiling above them is her choice spot at the moment "like in a.. pleasurable way?". Thats when the realization hits Luz like a giant slug truck. Oh, _OH_. Amity's face turns the most red she thinks she has ever seen it, she has never had to say anything like that out-loud before, and especially not to Luz. Amity wasn't sure if it was just her or if it was all witches, but she sure as hell wasn't about to ask.

Luz finally regains her cool, and after a moment quietly asks "can I... can I touch them?", and Amity looks genuinely surprised at the question. Amity hesitates, sure they have had their intimate moments in the past, but this felt different. Amity gives a slow nod and Luz raises her hands before Amity grabs them, "just be gentle please, they're super sensitive". 

"I wouldn't hurt you Blight, you know that" Luz gives her a gentle smile and Amity slowly drops her hands, they land on Luz's thighs. Luz reaches her hands up again, Amity scrunches her face up, eyes clench shut nervously. Luz decides to gently take Amity's face in her hands first, cupping her cheeks and gently running her thumbs along them. She feels Amity relax just a little and peak out from under her eyelashes, she gives her a gentle smile, but can't help but notice the other girl sneaking looks at her lips. Luz gently runs a hand down along Amity's jawline and down her neck before gently scratching at the scalp on the back of Amity's head, earning a barely audible groan from the other girl. Luz softly drags her hand back and up just below Amity's ear, slowly she brings her hand up, her thumb just barely skimming along the front of Amity's ears, carefully avoiding the piercings she found there. Amity's eyes flutter shut and she leans her head into the touch, her lips parting slightly as she sucks in a shaky breath. Luz's mouth goes dry as she continues to softly caress the other girl's ear, she reaches up and takes the other in her left hand, doing the same there. Amity's breathing is slowly increasing, Luz just barely runs her nail down the backside of Amity's ear, right where it joins to the rest of her head and Amity lets out a small moan. Luz freezes, unsure of what she was waiting for, but when Amity lifts her head to meet Luz's eyes her cheeks are flushed, whether it's purely from embarrassment or _something else_ Luz is not completely sure. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Luz asks gently, her voice comes out at barely above a whisper, Amity blinks a few times, her eyes glossy and just staring at Luz almost in a trance before barely shaking her head no. Luz asks again wanting confirmation, "do you want me to stop?". Amity whimpers and shoves her head into the crook of Luz's neck just barely audible, but Luz hears it and it sounds so sweet in her ear " _please..._ ". Thats what Luz wanted, she leans back slightly, and Amity whines at the loss of contact, but the whine quickly turns into a whimper as Luz takes a hand and gently lifts Amity's chin so that she can place kisses onto her neck. Luz starts at the base and kisses and licks her way up to Amity's ear.

"Imagine, Amity Blight asking nicely? How odd" Luz slowly places gentle kisses over the expanse of her ear, but when she decides to gently take the lobe between her teeth is when Amity loses it. Amity grabs onto Luz's back and threads her hand into her hand, seeming to need something to keep her grounded. Amity of course was too proud to let herself become a complete mess, or at least she told herself she wasn't being a complete mess. She tries to remain some composure, keeping her sounds to as little volume as possible. But when Luz switches to her other ear, kissing and licking her way across Amity's collarbones and neck she can't help but let some slip. Amity doesn't know what exactly she wants, what she needs, all she knows is that Luz is there and that they will figure it out together. 


End file.
